justcausefandomcom-20200222-history
Pocumtuck Nomad
The Pocumtuck Nomad is a large mobile home / RV in the Just Cause game series. Description (JC1) It's a large mobile home / RV, with antennas and cargo on the roof. This original version looks about 15 years older than the JC2 one and the satellite antenna on the roof is always revolving. In some missions, like at the trigger for the mission Some Like it Hotter, it's revealed that there's a large green tent that can be connected to the side of the vehicle. It's usually on the right side of the vehicle, but in the beginning of the mission River of Blood, the tent is on the left side of the vehicle. There's also a large remote-controlled screen on the left external wall. In the beginning of the mission Streets of Fire, the RV has a sun roof extending out of the left side. This is one of the indestructable Stationary vehicles. It kind of resembles the GMC motorhome, which in its time had a reputation of being very modern and well designed. Description (JC2) In Just Cause 2, it's based on the Winnebago Adventurer and GMC motorhome. Unlike its earlier version, it has no mission-specific special versions, but just as before, it contains a lot of electronic equipment. The JC2 version doesn't have a detailed underside and doesn't even have axles. This is strange because most of the land vehicles have a detailed underside. It only spawns in the cream and green paint scheme, as there are only two in the game. Performance (JC2) Like most vehicles of its size it is long, heavy, and sluggish, but it has the best handling compared to other large vehicles such as the various buses, coaches, and military trucks. It takes a long stretch of road to get it up to top speed or a slight downhill decline to give it a boost. Heavy vehicles are excellent to tether another vehicle or Propaganda Trailer to and rampage through Panau Military checkpoints, making quick work of the Wrecking Ball achievement or trophy. The Pocumtuck Nomad has a moderate amount of armor-plating, as it can smash through at least five cars at full speed and various trees and ferns, and have no visible damage. Eventually, cosmetic damage such as broken windows and headlights and dirt will appear, but it will take an estimated 10 minutes worth of constant crashing or enemy gunfire to cause the engine to weaken and start smoking. At full speed, if the Nomad hits a small vehicle such as the Tuk Tuk Laa head on, the small vehicle may explode. This will damage it but not critically. The Nomad can be totally destroyed by one magazine of level 6 machine gun fire, three Fragmentation Grenades, or two level 6 Triggered Explosives. Locations (JC1) In San Esperito, it spawns at the starting points of most Agency missions. Several of the mission briefings are done inside the RV. Tom usually parks it at beaches. Its last appearance is before Sink the Buccaneer (the second to last mission). Locations (JC2) In Panau, it spawns at different locations during the storyline missions. Often at the starting point of an Agency mission, just like in San Esperito. The classic scene of Kane and Tom Sheldon relaxing on the beach with a barbecue in front of them and the RV parked up on the sand makes an appearance at the beginning of Mountain Rescue. There may be more locations. Trivia *"Pocumtuc" (note the spelling) is the name of a Native American tribe that originated in southern New Hampshire. *"Nomad" is a person who doesn't have a stationary home and travels a lot. Nomad (at wikipedia). *This is one of the few vehicles to be featured in multiple games. The others are the Tuk-Tuk Boom Boom and Chevalier Ice Breaker. In addition to those, JC4 reuses about a half of the JC3 vehicle models. *The wheels of the vehicle are not visibly attached to the chassis at all. Instead, they float at the appropriate locations and are attached through invisible structures. The player will only be able notice this when the vehicle is on its side or upside-down. Gallery Just Cause (1) Pocumtuck Nomad at Agency 1 safehouse.png|At the Agency 01 "Camp base" safehouse (JC1). Kane out of uniform 1.png|At the trigger of the mission Some Like it Hotter (JC1). Pocumtuck Nomad tent.png|The RV has a big tent in JC1. Love is in the Air Sheldon and Kane at RV tent.png|At the mission trigger for Love is in the Air (JC1). Pocumtuck Nomad inside 1.png|The inside (JC1). Pocumtuck Nomad inside 2.png|The inside (JC1). Pocumtuck Nomad inside the tent.png|Inside the tent (JC1). Just Cause 2 Pocumtuck Nomad side view.jpg|Drifting in Just Cause 2. Pocumtuck logo close-up.png|Close-up of the Pocumtuck emblem as seen in Just Cause 2. Pocumtuck Nomad crash at Reapers HQ.jpg|A Nomad at the Reapers HQ. Notice the Hamaya underneath. Unmarked civilian settlement at X 26460 Y 28800 (2).jpg|One at the Unnamed civilian settlement at X:26460; Y:28800. 1973 GMC Motorhome.jpg|The GMC Motorhome, the vehicle it is based on. Video Category:Just Cause 2 Vehicles Category:Content Category:Just Cause Vehicles